Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1
October 31, 2013 August 26, 2014 August 27, 2014 |genre = Roleplaying Game |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: B ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ABCB: 12/12/M |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site|media = Retail/PSN (JP & NA) PSN Only (EU)}}Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth1, Chou Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth1) is a remake of the first installment to the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. The story again follows Neptune who has fallen to the world beneath Celestia after a battle between her and the other four CPUs. While the core story is still the same, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 has an entirely new plot and even uses the gameplay system from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, along with its own new features. Gameplay Main Article: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1/Gameplay 'World' From the world map, you can use the following functions: Shop, Guild, Disc Dev., Coliseum, Museum. By selecting a dungeon, you are able to enter and explore that area. You can also view the amount of shares each nation has on the world map. 'Remake System' With the Remake System, you can actually alter the game's difficulty. By clearing the System File's requirements, you can incorporate that system. Each System File has a capacity setting, and you can set as many as you want, within limits. If you place a Tough Foe in a dungeon, a special icon will appear signifying its presence. By defeating these new, stronger monsters, you can acquire special rare items. 'Battle' System Battles are fought using a turn-based system. You are able to directly control your characters upon their turn. Depending on the weapon and skills you have, your attack range will vary. Proper positioning of the characters is key to victory. 'Disc Developer' With the Disc Burning system, you can create "Game Discs" by burning Idea Chips into Blank Discs. Game Discs can offer additional stats or abilities when equipped. Depending on the Idea Chip used, the disc may be a Godly Game"or an "Awful Game", the latter of which can give negative effects. Story Gamindustri... A world protected by four goddesses, known as CPUs. These four CPUs are locked in a conflict with one another for world domination. Later, this battle would come to be known as the Console War. The land where humans reside has been overwhelmed by monsters released by someone known as Arfoire. During the Console War, one of the goddesses—Neptune—was defeated by the other three, and was exiled from Celestia to the lower realm. It is there that Neptune meets IF and Compa. Under the guidance of Histoire, she begins her journey to explore the four lands of Gamindustri... Characters 'CPUs' ;Neptune (Purple Heart) :VA: Rie Tanaka :The main character of this game. She has amnesia, but stays so cheerful and energetic, it aggravates both her friends and enemies. Sometimes her friends wonder if she isn't faking her condition. Neptune is actually the CPU who protects Planeptune, Purple Heart. Unlike her human form, Purple Heart looks more adult and has a much more mature personality to match. When the going gets tough, she is the one to rely on. ;Noire (Black Heart) :VA: Asami Imai :The CPU that protects Lastation. She is hard-working and polite, but she has trouble opening up to others. Basically, she is a tsundere. Her personality grows more aggressive after she transforms. However, her tsundere attitude stays the same, and she views Neptune as her rival. ;Vert (Green Heart) :VA: Rina Satou :The CPU that protects Leanbox. She appears to be an elegant lady, but she's actually a hardcore gamer. After transformation, she loses her airiness and becomes calm and analytical. Her personality may not change as much as the other CPUs, but she does become more aggressive. ;Blanc (White Heart) :VA: Kana Asumi :The CPU that protects Lowee. Her hobby is reading. She normally has a quiet personality, but when she snaps, no one can stop her. Neptune says: "Youngster with a short fuse." Once transformed, she discards her quiet nature and is almost entirely aggressive. She is the most bloodthirsty of the four CPUs. 'CPU Candidates' ;Nepgear (Purple Sister) :VA: Yuri Horie :Neptune's little sister. Unlike her big sister, she is sharp and clever in useful ways. ;Uni (Black Sister) :VA: Eri Kitamura :Noire's little sister. Like Noire, she is a tsundere. ;Rom and Ram (White Sisters) :VA: Yui Ogura (Rom), Kaori Ishihara (Ram) :Blanc's little twin sisters. Rom is the quiet one of the two while Ram is the rambunctious one of the two. 'Makers' ;Compa :VA: Kanako Sakai :Compa is the first girl Neptune meets after arriving in the human world. She has an easygoing personality and marches to the beat of her own drum. She is skilled at cooking. ;IF :VA: Kana Ueda :A savvy girl traveling around Gamindustri. She's the most mature among Neptune and Compa. ;Falcom :VA: Akemi Kanada :She is a novice adventurer, but is already highly skilled. She is jinxed to be struck by a storm whenever she travels by boat. ;MarvelousAQL :VA: Hitomi Harada :A bountifully-breasted girl that belongs to a certain ninja training organization. ;CyberConnect2 :VA: Masumi Asano :A girl that loves manga and games. She works with her community's hazard response team to keep the peace. ;Broccoli :VA: Miyuki Sawashiro :A girl who may seem a mite bit familiar. She rides a mysterious being and has an interesting speech quirk. ;MAGES. :VA: Kaori Furukawa :A defiant girl who calls herself the Mad Magician. She uses an original style of spell casting that combines science and magic. ;Tekken :VA: Mikako Komatsu :A female pugilist. She looks like a pushover, but she's been trained in martial arts extensively. She's a bit of a masochist and likes getting hurt. 'Antagonists' ;Arfoire :VA: Chiaki Takahashi Neptune comments: "Some mysterious lady who appears with an old-timey, melodramatic laugh. She's thinking up ways to defeat all us goddesses." 'Others' ;Histoire :VA: Mika Kanai A mysterious girl that calls herself the tome of history. Music *'Opening Song':Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission by nao *'Ending Song':Mirai Button by Afilia Saga Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (VG) ( ) - Opening trailer, PlayStation Vita|Opening Movie Navigation Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Category:Remakes